The invention relates to sealing socket for a tube, comprising a metallic sleeve part defining a compartment in which a gasket of deformable material is received, said compartment comprising in axial direction of said sleeve part an endclosure for axial defining of said compartment, said compartment being provided in axial direction at the end remote from the endclosure with a gland or gasket pressurising means. Such sealing sockets are generally known. Generally, a pressure member is used to introduce some pretension in the gasket or gland material to provide a sealing between the tube and sleeve to compensate for changes in relative dimensions between the parts to be sealed.